


I Pray to Osiris

by shortpromptlongkiss



Series: GX Stuff [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 10/10 would die for them, M/M, these boys, tired af when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: Yuki Juudai is too prideful, and Manjoume Jun too caring.





	I Pray to Osiris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audrey cause she loves these bois as much as I do](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=audrey+cause+she+loves+these+bois+as+much+as+I+do).



> In which Judai is struck down in a battle after Paradox and Jun tries to come to his rescue.

_Judai!_

Manjoume sprinted as fast as he could across the burning city, trying his best to knock Judai out of the way of the blaze caused by his dragon,  _his dragon_.

This was all his fault. Of course the villain Judai had reported on vanquishing had had a backup plan. Manjoume had been foolish enough to try and duel him so that Judai could rest up. He'd lost, of course. Lost both the duel and  _his dragon_ , which had always been by his side.

He couldn't lose Judai too.

But he was too late.

The blast knocked Judai off his feet, sending the Osiris student flying backwards. He crashed into a wall, blood blooming at the back of his head. Manjoume vaguely heard a voice screaming, "NO!" It wasn't until later that he realized the voice had been his own.

He sprinted up to Judai, crouching down to cradle him. "Judai," he whispered, burying his head in Judai's shoulder. "Judai."

Judai stirred slightly, reaching a blood-stained hand up to hold Manjoume's head. "Don't you fret, Manjoume," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I don't feel any pain..."

Manjoume straightened. "Judai, we have to get you to a hospital. I'll take you myself, please, don't die!"

He only smiled sadly and replied, "A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now."

Manjoume shook his head. "Judai, let me help you, you stubborn kid!" He pressed his lips to Judai's, trying to save him through some unconventional power of love. But that only happens in the movies.

"You're here," Judai whispered, voice breaking slightly. "That's all I need to know."

"Stay with me, Judai," Manjoume pleaded.

Judai pulled himself up with one last bit of strength and kissed Manjoume. "And a little fall of rain... can hardly... hurt... me... now..."

A moment later, his chest stilled.

Manjoume screamed.


End file.
